


Character Exploration: OC for Star Wars Rebels/ElfQuest crossover

by Dessa



Category: Elfquest, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: ElfQuest is too similar to The Force, Gen, Major ElfQuest spoilers, Phoenix Nest Discord, character exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessa/pseuds/Dessa
Summary: I've had an idea to cross these over (but no plot idea) for a while, so I'm just gonna throw up my character profile and exploration stuff with her. May eventually write the fic if I get ideas, but I dunno.





	1. Character Bio

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR spoilers for ElfQuest. As in, takes place after the end of Final Quest. I'm warning you now, I don't want any complaints.

**Name** **:**  Rieka (pronounced Ree-kah)

 **Homeworld** **:** N/A (Born in the Palace of the High Ones in space)

 **Race:** Elf (Adobean)

 **Family:** Skywise and Timmain (parents), Jink (older sister), Yun (older half-sister), about half of the known characters in Elfquest (distantly, through her mother)

 

Rieka is the second-born daughter of Skywise and Timmain, born in the Palace of the High Ones after they had left The World of Two Moons (aka Abode). Though she felt an affinity with the crystal of the Palace, and was adept at Sending, she never manifested any of the other Gifts that her people had, let alone that came easily to her sister. Despite that, she was never made to feel like she didn't belong, and both of her parents spent time with her, as well as Sunstream, though Sunstream often left her unsettled.

The reason for her discomfort with Sunstream was because of The Call. Though she, like all of her people, could hear it and was drawn to it, there was another "song" that she heard, that called her more strongly. Knowing that this "song" came from far away from the Palace, and that though Skywise would be willing, she couldn't force everyone to follow her, she had Yun teach her to pilot one of the Palace's "pods."

With her parents warmest wishes, Rieka leaves the Palace, and follows the "song." She eventually finds the planet Lothal, where she can feel not only the "song," but wolves sensitive to it, as well. She discovers she can easily Send with the Loth-wolves, who teach her that the "song" she hears is known as the Force, and about the world she has found herself on. They tell her she cannot stay with them, however, and advise her to disguise the crystal pod. She transforms it into a small crystal, that she wears on a chain around her neck, and sets off to find others who can hear the Force, and teach her to use it.

 


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra meets Rieka. Kinda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame stardustgirl for this...

Ezra felt something. Something in the Force. It had woken him up, it was so strong. No one else was awake, but they were safely landed on Lothal, so he just grabbed his comm and slipped out of his and Zeb's room, down the ladder, and off the ship. Closing his eyes, he felt in the Force to see where he should go, and headed off in that direction.

\-----

Kanan, meanwhile, had also been awakened by the strong feeling, and had noticed his Padawan slip away. Sighing, since the boy knew better than to slip off on his own, he followed him, keeping enough distance so that the boy wouldn't notice him, but that he could still intervene if something happened.

\-----

Eventually, Ezra came to a small lake, and saw shimmering silver moving on its surface. Coming closer, he realized that the silver he saw was pale hair shining in the moonlight. The hair was attached to a figure, who was dancing in the shallow water. The figure had long, slender legs and arms, an angular face and pointed ears, and... large, full breasts. Ezra turned bright red. They--  _she--_ was naked.

Who in their right mind danced naked in a lake in the middle of the night? Let alone when they were shining like a beacon in the Force as well?

\-----

Kanan slowed when Ezra paused, until he saw what had caught the kid's eye. "Oh  _kriff_ ," he muttered, closing the distance between them and covering the boy's eyes. By this point, the woman had noticed she had an audience."

"We're sorry, miss," he said, averting his own eyes. "We didn't mean to intrude on you."

She shook her head, her long mane of hair falling over her shoulders to give her at least some measure of modesty. "I was just enjoying the Song." She cocked her head to the side a little, regarding the two men before her. "You are also Singers?"

"Singers? I don't understand what you mean..." Kanan replied.

"But I can feel the Song in you. Do you not Sing?"

Ezra pulled Kanan's hand away from his face. "Do you mean the Force? My kyber crystal sometimes feels like it's singing to me."

She smiled. "I believe that's what your people call it."

"You're Force-sensitive?" Kanan asked. Of course, her dance, in-tune with the Force, must have been what they'd felt. "But who are you?  _What_ are you? Where did you come from?"

"My name is Rieka. My people have had many names, but I believe 'elf' is the easiest. And I come from a distant sky, where my people seek our ancient star home."

Most of that went over Ezra's head, but he grinned anyway. "Nice to meet you, Rieka! My name's Ezra! And this is Kanan."

Kanan nearly facepalmed. She was of a race and planet that must be somewhere in Wild Space or the Unknown Regions, and though she could speak Basic, she obviously didn't understand a  _lot_ of how things work here.

"A pleasure, Ezra, Kanan." She glanced at the sky, which was beginning to brighten. "It is getting late. Perhaps we shall meet again?"

On the one hand, Kanan didn't want her to leave, having found another Force-sensitive. On the other... "Yeah... but... would you be able to find something to wear? It's not, ah... accepted... here for one to not be clothed."

Rieka blinked. Clothing was for protection or comfort, and wasn't it safe here? Still, she had been warned that not everyone was as comfortable with one's flesh as others. She smiled. "I suppose I could find something."

"We'll, uh, see you around?" Ezra grinned, being pulled away by Kanan.

"I hope so, young one."


End file.
